


It's A Good Thing Milestones Aren't Made Of Real Stone (Or This One Would Leave Quite The Bruise)

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Family, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, Multi-POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said for celebrating birthdays with significant others. It can be an intimate affair, something to cherish. </p><p>It should be taken into account, however, that some people have significant others who are...unique. </p><p>Or:</p><p>John is going to meet Karkat's (large and extended) family. And isn't that terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing the Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Is this necessarily up to par near the end? Maybe not. Do I have the next chapter even started? No. Do I know when I will? Nuh uh. Do I adore this concept? You bet I do.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" You ask, one hand still on your doorknob, key still inserted in the lock, plastic grocery bag handles still digging into your forearm.

John turns around to look at you, the expression on his face that same, utterly familiar smile that knocked your heart violently around in your chest for the first few months of your relationship. It still does, sometimes, but right now, you'd like a better explanation for his presence in your apartment besides a blank, cheerful smile.

Especially considering what he's doing.

"Oh, hi Karkat!" He says, sounding as though it is completely normal for him to be here, in your apartment, standing on a chair, hanging up what appears to be a fabric banner.

"No, no 'hi Karkat'," You say, your voice still surprisingly even. "I need more than 'hi Karkat'."

"I was trying to be done before you came home," He says, which, wow, explains nothing at all. "Kanaya said that it'd take you longer at the store."

"There weren't many people," You say, before you really have a chance to think about your response. "Wait, no, forget about the store. Kanaya let you in here?"

"Well, yeah," He says, still standing on the chair, still holding up the banner. His tone suggests that he is stating something that should be obvious. "How else would I have gotten in?"

"I..." You are at a loss. You shake your head once, yank your keys out of the lock, shut the door, and actually enter the apartment.

"So, you're actually not supposed to see any of this yet," John says as you pass him on your way into the kitchen.

"Shut up for right now," You say, setting the groceries on the kitchen table. You walk over to Kanaya's door and rap on it. "Kanaya!"

The door opens, and there is Kanaya, the supposed "sensible one", who you hold in very high esteem, who you respect, who let John in your apartment to stand on a chair and hang a banner.

"You're home earlier than I anticipated." She says, seeming neither upset or relieved about this.

"Yeah, I gathered that." You say, your tone a bit snippy. "Moving on. What the hell?"

Kanaya looks over your shoulder, presumably at John, then back to you.

"He had 'amazing plans and super special surprises'," She says, air quotes around what you imagine was John's persuasive argument for allowing him into the apartment while you weren't there.

"For what?" You ask, trying to control the emotions welling up in you, not the least of which is irritation.

"I really don't know," She says, glancing back at John briefly. "I would have asked, but I was looking over the latest that Rose sent me."

"Right." You say, taking a deep breath. "Well. I'll go deal with the idiot, then."

"Good luck." She says, offering you a quick smile, to which you respond by rolling your eyes.

You consider telling John to get the fuck off of that chair before he falls and breaks something (almost feels dramatic, and then you examine his track record), but you recognize quickly that it would be a pointless exercise in futility. Instead, you start putting groceries away, still concentrating on breathing deeply. It's quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds being the slight creaks of the cupboards, the fridge opening and closing, and John's frustrated noises.

"Okay," You say from next to the chair, after you are finished putting away the groceries. "Your turn. What the hell?"

"It's a surprise!" He says, grinning down at you.

"Nope." You say. "Try again."

"Karkat," He looks down at you, smile gone for the moment. "I can't just tell you."

"Wow, that's unfortunate," You say, snippy tone back, but hey, you're not yelling. "Looks like you'll just have to break that arbitrary and stupid rule!"

"You're an arbitrary and stupid rule," John retaliates, half-smiling.

"John." You say. "I hate surprises. No, really. I hate them. Despise them. Surprises don't work for me. So. Whatever this is about, I don't want anything to do with it."

"Aw, c'mon!" John pleads. "The surprise is kinda ruined already, but it can still be fun!"

"No," You say, stepping back to look up. "And what the fuck is this about, anyway?"

"Seriously?" John asks. "How could you not have figured it out?"

"I don't fucking know," You half-snap, glancing at him, then looking back up at the banner, which appears to be hand-painted (not badly) and reads "H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y K A R K A T".

Oh.

Whoops.

"Uhm," You say, irritation mostly gone, replaced by guilt. "Right. Forgot to mention that."

"Forgot to mention what?" He asks, his confusion as evident as anything else he ever feels.

"I'm not actually going to be here for my birthday." You say, one hand scratching at the back of your neck. "Kanaya and I are going to my uncle's tonight."

"What!" He says, hopping down off of his chair. "But your birthday is tomorrow!"

"Yeah," You say. "That's why we're going tonight. We'll beat the crowd that'll show up tomorrow and I'll have a nice room to avoid them in when they get really pushy and prying."

"But I had a plan!" He says, and he doesn't seem angry, just disappointed and a bit frustrated. "It was going to be so great, you have no idea."

"I can only imagine," You say, just barely not rolling your eyes. "Wait a second. Why are you here setting up for a surprise today? My birthday isn't until tomorrow, and even if I came home later, I definitely would've seen this."

"I was going to do a surprise thing tonight and then, tomorrow, do something with just you and me," He says. "Also, you weren't supposed to come home until after I finished with the decorations, so I could be ready and waiting to keep you out of the apartment while Dave and Jade and Rose finished up with the birthday stuff. Speaking of which!"

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hurriedly taps on it.

"Okay, there we go. They might give me some shit for cancelling so late, but it would've been awkward if they showed up!" He grins, and you have to pause for a moment, let yourself catch up with him.

"You're really okay with your plans suddenly being changed?" You ask, aware that you must look suspicious.

"Well, I didn't really clear it with you, and Kanaya did give me a kind of weird look, so what right do I even have to be mad?" He says. "Besides, you're spending time with your family. Who am I to stand in the way of quality family time!"

"You're my boyfriend," You say. "In my experience, the title of significant other does sometimes seem to apparently lend a person a higher input in my life than my family."

"Well that's dumb." John says, and you almost want to smile. No, you do want to smile. It's such a John thing to say, in such a dismissing, yet still conversational, tone.

"You're dumb," You say, and though you do not smile, something must show on your face, because he does. It's a nice smile. You wonder, briefly, what Aunt Disa would think of John's smile and the way he doesn't hide his emotions. You wonder what Uncle Kalo would think of his compassion. You wonder what Aunt Rosa would think of his open and honest affection towards you. You wonder what Uncle Si would think of his awful sense of humor. You wonder what your father would think of all of John, of the arm he'll casually sling over your shoulder, of the jokes he'll make just to make you groan theatrically, of the way that he smiles at you, and how it's so different from the way he smiles at everyone else.

You wonder what your family would think of John, and suddenly, you're seized by the idea to find out. No one in your family minds extra people being brought to get-togethers, your aunt and uncle would hardly be bothered by you bringing along someone you're close to - after all, no one minded when Kanaya brought Rose. Although, "no one minded" may be understating it. You briefly weigh the fact that you and John are going to get so questioned, so pestered, so probed with questions with the idea of John meeting your family, the people that you love so much, the people who make you feel at home without the slightest bit of effort. The conclusion is obvious.

"Do you want to come?" You blurt out, and you can feel your cheeks heating. "To my aunt and uncle's, I mean. To meet my family. It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, it's not like we've talked about it, I just thought that maybe it'd be nice, but if you'd rather not, that's - "

John shuts you up with a finger directly on your mouth, squishing your lips.

"I'd love to meet your family, Karkat." He says, all warm tone and gentle smile.

"Are you sure it's not too last minute?" You ask, because of course you've got to voice the worries your mind has already conjured up, naturally.

"I don't have anything going on, I already cleared my schedule to spend time with you! I'll still be doing that, just with other stuff added on." He says, smiling that easy, natural smile.

"We're leaving at five," You say, and yeah, maybe there's a little smile growing on your lips. "Do you want us to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll be here, no problem! Are we staying for just the one night?" He asks.

"Yeah. Usually I'd stay longer, but I'm not going to force my family on you for more than one full day." You say.

"Hey, stay as long as you want! If I need to come back, I can call Jade to pick me up. Don't miss out on time with your family on my account!" He insists. Your heart aches a bit, but not unpleasantly.

"If you're sure," You say, hesitantly, because you are not.

"Of course." John says, and somehow, you don't doubt him.

He leaves, then, without taking down the banner ("It's still going to be your birthday, even if you aren't here! I can take it down when we get back." You didn't argue. It had bothered you enough to have him on that chair once. You'd take it down yourself.), and you are left standing there, a feeling of apprehension in your chest and stomach.

John is going to meet your family. John Egbert, your boyfriend, your significant other, the person you're in love with, is going to meet your family.

You need to sit down.

You do sit down, on a couch covered in colorful blankets and pillows, incredibly inviting and aesthetically pleasing. Sometimes you really are quite pleased that Kanaya decorated your shared apartment almost solely. This is one of those times.

Or maybe it's that you're so used to the feel of this apartment, so accustomed to Kanaya's touch, even comforted by it. You can see the influence of both her mother and aunt on her. It's easy to recognize Kanaya as a Maryam, easy to see those women and connect them. You think it must be just as easy from the outside, but you have no way of knowing. Kanaya and Aunt Rosa and Porrim and Aunt Grace have all been a part of your life for as long as you can remember (you only existed in a world without Kanaya for two months, and blessedly, your infant years are beyond the reach of your feeble human mind), always dark-skinned women that seemed to radiate a kind of light that was beyond the visible spectrum, but that affected you all the same. You are safe with Kanaya, with any Maryam (even Porrim), just as you're safe with any member of your family.

Of course, that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. Maybe you should warn John? He's gotten a taste of Kanaya's special sort of intimidation (you hadn't even talked her down, the Kanaya Test is such a great test), but he doesn't actually know that the rest of your family is like that. And worse.

Hm. To warn or not to warn. That is the question.

Probably should warn him. He might die, otherwise. Might still die. But if he can't survive your family, then there's really no point. You're gone for John, you've completely fallen for him, but your family is your family. You get that it's not like that for everyone, but they're as much a part of you as you are a part of them. Much as you don't want to give up John, the idea of giving up your family isn't one you even comprehend.

But he'll be fine. Definitely. Probably. Maybe.

Sure.

"Oh, that's what it is," Kanaya says, having emerged from her room while you sat, contemplating the possible demise of your boyfriend. She's looking up at the banner, hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Think he painted it himself?" You ask.

"Hm." She thinks about it for a moment. "I'd imagine so. I can't quite speak for Jade, but if Dave and Rose had helped, we'd be able to tell."

"Good point. It'd be a lot more phallic." You say, standing up and walking over next to her.

"Exactly." She smiles sideways at you. "Did you not tell him that we're leaving tonight?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that until like ten minutes ago," You say. "But, uhm. He's coming with us, actually. I asked, and he said yes."

You turn to look at her directly. Her eyes are wide in surprise, but she doesn't seem upset or disapproving.

"I didn't know that you were ready for that." She says.

"Neither did I. But I want everyone to see him. And for him to. I don't know, he's important and they're important and he's already gotten a taste of you, so maybe he'll be prepared?" You sound very unsure of yourself. Oh, well. At least your tone is accurate.

"I understand." Kanaya says, voice and face warm. "It was the same for me, with Rose."

"Oh," You say, because that does actually explain quite a bit. You remember when Kanaya first brought Rose to a family get-together.

Rose had not been entirely comfortable with your family (understatement of the fucking century). She doesn't have a very large family, and it isn't easy for her to open up to people. You know that. It's pretty hard to notice Rose as a person at all and not notice that. You know that she'd assumed that you would be the "safest" person to be around, since you were so abrasive, but she'd been wrong about that. You consider Rose to be an extension of your family. Kanaya cares for her deeply, and it's obvious to you that Rose considers Kanaya to be hugely important to her. Thus, transitively, Rose becomes someone you care about, who is important to you.

Which was definitely not what she had been looking for. She has gotten quite a bit more comfortable with your family, though, which is definitely a good thing. Not particularly surprising, either. Your family might be loud, might be a bit much to take in, but they're nothing if not caring. They knew Rose was uncomfortable (even Kankri picked up on that), and gave her a semblance of space, as well as making a point to show her that she was very much accepted just by virtue of caring about Kanaya.

You think John will have an easier time than her. You could be wrong, though. John might be more open than Rose, but his family isn't much larger than hers, and yours is so huge and so hugely important.

What if it scares him off?

...what if it doesn't? What if. What if this takes things...further. What.

Kanaya's arm is around your shoulder, the warmth comforting.

"If nothing else," She says. "If he cannot handle this, there will be a number of people to...ah, assist in him leaving."

"Kanaya." You say. "You are not killing my boyfriend."

"That is not what I said," She defends. "Although, for the record, I would have dibs."

"How would you have dibs?" You ask. "Why don't I get dibs?"

"You would bet too emotionally involved." She says, as if this is all logical and reasonably. "And you are mine, so the responsibility falls to me."

"I'm not an object, Kanaya." You say, giving her a flat look.

She just shrugs in response. Typical Maryam.

The door to your apartment opens, and you both turn to see an exhausted Rose slump in, stunning in her too-large shirt and leggings. You're completely certain that you've seen Dave in that shirt, but you still can't be sure whose shirt it actually is. It's large on them both, black, and just says "Nah." in plain white comic sans lettering.

"Writing?" You ask.

"Writing." She groans, stumbling to collapse on the couch.

"Bag in the car already?" Kanaya asks.

"Bag in the car already." She yawns.

"I thought I locked the car," You say.

"You did." Rose says.

"Then...how..." You stumble through words, wondering if she really is too tired to pick a lock. You thought so, but you've been wrong before.

"Kanaya left her keys at my place." Rose says, fishing the keys in question out of her bra and tossing them to Kanaya, who, naturally, catches them without any apparent difficulty.

"Ah." Kanaya says. "Thank you. I finished going through your latest, by the way. We can talk about it later, if you like."

"Maybe." Rose says, already moving to lay down on the couch and probably sleep until John comes back and you all leave. "If your family is too much for me."

Kanaya hums in response and moves over to the couch to lay a kiss on top of Rose's head and pull a thin blanket over her.

You smile softly.

* * *

 

When John arrives, the three of you are all ready to go. Rose is reasonably awake, though you don't doubt that she'll doze in the car. Kanaya has already fussed over the luggage about half a dozen times, which should be enough for this trip, and you've gone through the list in your head of things that you'll go crazy without.

There's a knock on the door, which opens when you call for John to just get his ass in here, you're leaving soon.

You, Kanaya, and Rose all see John at the same time and all have remarkably similar reactions.

Or, if nothing else, together you create one proper response.

"John," Rose says, just that, just his name, because she's still so tired.

"What the fuck." You say, just that, just the statement, because you want to be unsurprised by his shit.

Kanaya, meanwhile, takes a few more moments of just mouthing what will presumably eventually become a statement.

"Wh...what?" She asks, eventually, and sums it all up rather nicely.

"So long as you take those off before you meet my family, I don't even care right now." You say. "Just. Fuck it."

"Dude, I don't think we have time," John say, looking down at his wrist _which does not even have a watch on it._ "Didn't you say we were leaving at five?"

"Nope!" You say, tossing your arms into the air, then grabbing your bag and walking past John into the hall. "I'm done! I'm already done."

"I don't..." Rose says from behind you. "I don't even have words."

"No, really," Kanaya insists. "What? Why is this...what?"

"I don't know." John says. "But something really does seem to be bothering them."

"Augh!" You cry. "Kanaya! Don't forget to lock up."

"No, of course not." She says, and you can hear the click of the door closing and the key in the lock. "But I still don't understand - "

"Egbert." Rose says, almost darkly. "It's all Egbert."

You don't know if that satisfies Kanaya, but it does you up rather nicely. Unfortunately. Are you really dating into the kind of family that thinks this is the pinnacle of surprise humor?

"I think it makes me look distinguished." John says.

"It's a _beaglepuss_!" Kanaya cries, finally reaching the level you and Rose are inhabiting. You were sure to save her a spot.

After all, exhausted resignation loves company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the house and perspectives as John meets some of Karkat'a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing later possibly more than just grammar who knows thought this was decent enough

Pulling into the driveway of your aunt and uncle's home feels so right. Every sound is incredibly familiar. It feels like coming home, in that abstract way that you can never quite describe.

And you're here with John, now, which is...which is something else, really. You know the look that Rose would be shooting back at you if she wasn't exhausted, and you can really appreciate the writing kind of tired that she's in now if it means you get a free pass. And you texted Sollux to tell everyone that you were bringing John, so hopefully the people in your family who love you for reasons aside from a convenient flesh sack to torment will have calmed everyone else down and John won't be thrust ass first into the indescribable mess that is your family.

You get out of the car and grab your bag from the back, tossing Kanaya's over your shoulder as you go. You hand it to her when the four of you get onto the porch because you know she'll punch you or something if you try to be too chivalrous and that'll bruise.

You open the door to your wonderful, crazy family and are met with high-pitched screaming. 

* * *

 

"Someone's here."

"Must be Karkitty and Katnaya!"

Slight pause. DS tapped MU on the shoulder, probably.

"Karkat and Kanaya are here."

A noise that's an affirmative and a noise of excited pleasure all at once. Reminds you of a cat, though at this point that might be just because a Leijon made the sound. You briefly question whether Leijons remind you of cats or cats remind you of Leijons. You flick your wrist and push the question off to the side. Unimportant. Coding project is important. Two - wait, no, one and half minutes and you can care.

Type, type, tap, tap, all in a pattern, all in a row.

Almost done.

Red blue red blue red blue red blue red blue the lights are flashing before your eyes and you've finished your coding project.

Just in time, it seems, as the door is opening and KK's there with some kid with black, messy hair and glasses and damn those are blue eyes. Oh, and there's KN and RS. Delightful.

"Karkitty brought his boyfurend!" NP squeals, and you wince, slightly, not used to giving her noise your full attention. You've really been working for quite a while, haven't you?

MU has kept up a fairly constant "eeeeeeee" noise that honestly reminds you of a bat more than a cat, which causes KK to drop his bag and put his hands over his boyfriend's ears.

"For fucks sake, Sollux!" He shouts. "I fucking texted you for a good damned reason!"

"Oh, right," You say, straight-faced. "I forgot."

"You forgot my ass!"

"I could never forget your ass, KK."

"Don't give me that!"

"Then what should I give you?"

Your growing debate (argument/rant/interaction with KK) is interrupted by DS poking her head out of the kitchen and walking over to the party.

"Karkat brought his boyfriend?"

"Hello, ma'am!" KK's boyfriend says, a bit too loudly because of KK's hands over his ears. "My name is John! It's nice to meet you!"

"Meu," DS says, tapping her daughter and quieting her. She walks to John and holds out a hand, prompting KK to release JN's head. "My name is Disa Leijon. It's very pleasant to finally meet you, John. Karkitten speaks very well of you."

"Likewise!" JN says. "Sometimes it's hard to get Karkat to shut up about his family. It's really nice, actually."

"Shut up," KK says, but you can tell he's pleased by everything that's happening. Except for you "forgetting" to inform the family that he'd be bringing JN. What did he expect, though, you weren't going to interrupt your coding, and besides, pissing him off is hilarious.

"Mrs. Leijon, your home is lovely as always," RS says, interrupting in a very smooth way and moves past the group. "I'm going to get settled in, but I do hope to catch up. Thank you so much for having us."

"Of course, Rose." DS says, allowing her to pass. You know that RS understands the nuances of DS's movements there.

RS smirks at you as she passes, which you return. You do like her. KN really picked a nice one this time.

Well. Since you are done with your coding, may as well stretch and move around. After all, KK isn't going to get irritated by himself.

...

Actually, that's a blatant fucking lie.

* * *

 

Calm. Soothing wind. Windchimes gentling tinkling in the breeze. Gauzy fabric fluttering.

High-pitched squealing.

Too high-pitched, actually, if it's Karkat, Kanaya, and Rose.

Oh goodness, did Karkat bring his boyfriend?

You get up from where you were sitting on the wraparound porch and stride from the outside through the kitchen and to the living room and oh, goodness gracious, this is too wonderful.

"So this is the boy we've heard so much about!" You say. "Lovely to meet you, John, I'm Porrim Maryam, I'm sure Karkat's mentioned me."

"Yes, actually." John says, looking slightly terrified of you. Lovely.

"Wonderful." You turn to Karkat. "And Karkat, why didn't you tell us you were bringing John?"

He flinches every so slightly at your tone and your smile widens a fraction.

"It was a split-second decision," He says. "And I did text Sollux to tell everyone."

You look over at Sollux.

"Coding." He says. "And fun."

"Fair enough," You say with a wave of your hand. "Regardless, so nice to finally meet you, John."

"Yeah," John says, still looking scared. Oh, this won't be any fun if he's scared the whole time. He'll adjust, you're sure.

And if not, you can still work with this.

* * *

 

It's a disaster in the same breath that it's pretty emphatically not one. Which is pretty much the same as any other family gathering, really, so it looks like all is going pretty well.

And that's a relief, such a damned relief, like you can finally let some of the tension out of your shoulders (you wait, just in case). Your family understands, you think, that this is a big deal.

"Okay," You say to John. "That's Nepeta, the screaming one is Meulin - she's deaf - that asshole is Sollux, and you just met the terror that is Porrim, oh, and that's Aunt Disa. Uncle Kalo is probably around her somewhere, and other people will probably show up later?"

John nods, smiling at everyone and looking totally comfortable. You melt just a little bit and hope Sollux doesn't give you shit about it (he will).

"There are people out back." Porrim says. "Aradia and - "

"Eqkitty!" Nepeta squeals. "Eqkitty is here."

"And Aradia? Ouch." You say. "How's that going? He beating up some trees back there?"

"AA is showing him how to meditate, actually." Sollux says from his stretching position.

"Seriously?" You ask. "Equius? Meditating?"

"Yes," Nepeta says, sounding proud. "He's been doing so well lately! I'll go tell them you're here."

"No, no." You say, grabbing the back of her shirt, and it says something that she lets that stop her. "Just let John and I settle in, okay? I'll see Equius at dinner."

"Fine," Nepeta says. "Oh, John made friends with Mew."

She cocks her head a bit, just like a Leijon (cat, you meant cat).

You turn and look and, sure enough, John's talking to Meulin in...sign...language. He's signing. Not excessively well, but conversationally, and you didn't know he could sign and he's signing and you love him.

Meulin reaches out to correct his hands and he smiles a bit self-deprecatingly, then thanks her. She nods, and you notice Porrim watching them, too, and smiling just a bit.

This...this will work, you think. This fits.

* * *

So Equius is huge and sweaty (apparently less sweaty than normal) and Aradia is very cheerful about her job burning corpses, though more cheerful about volunteering at a mental health center, which you think is great, and Sollux is a programmer and he and Karkat argue a lot and Nepeta is small but you think she could kill you and Meulin squeals a lot and Porrim scares you but Kanaya and Rose are keeping her busy and Disa and Kalo (who won't let you call them Mr. Vantas and Mrs. Leijon) are really, really nice.

And dinner was really awesome and when you asked if you could help with dishes, Disa let you, which was great. Karkat argued with Sollux some more, before Kanaya did that thing where she puts a hand on his head and he calms down and now, now it's later, and you're in the room that Karkat claimed as his years ago.

And you're in the same bed, because you said that was okay (because Karkat let you set the boundaries and boy does that feel amazing), and Karkat is above you because you were kissing and his eyes are shining and you sort of want this to last forever, just like you've wanted lots of moments with him to last forever, but this is different.

Because you know how important family is to him, and you want to be a part of it, and you haven't even been dating for a year yet, but damn, you love him.

"I love you," You whisper, and Karkat actually starts to cry a little bit.

You let him bury himself in your chest and don't say a word.

This works, you think. This actually works. It feels...right.

You let that sink into your chest, marvel at it, and clutch Karkat a bit closer as you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are awesome I adore them and if you want to talk to me about this verse DO IT
> 
> pennamepersona.tumblr.com


	3. Warmth & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family loves John and Karkat gives John something to keep him close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best work? No. Is it done now? Yes! And that means I can move on to other parts of this verse, which should be coming soon, so look out for them!!

You're sure that John can hear them whispering. It can't be hard to, not when they're being so damn obvious about watching him while still bugging the shit out of you because hey, that seems to be their literal occupation.

Still nice to see them all, though. Especially Uncle Si and Aunt Rosa, who you haven't see in what feels like ages.

"So that's your boy?" Uncle Si asks (think of the devil and he shall appear), coming up next to you.

"That's him." You say, a flush of pride working its way up, watching John interact with Aunt Rosa.

"He doesn't seem like a total dick." Uncle Si says, which is actually a huge compliment coming from him.

"Nah, you just don't know him well enough." You say, smiling.

"Good," He says. "Gotta keep you on your toes. Happy birthday, Karkitty."

"Don't fucking call me that." You say, punching his shoulder. In affection, of course, totally affectionate up in here.

Uncle Si just laughs, and leaves you to go bug Uncle Kalo.

You've already done the whole cake thing, opened the gifts that people gave you because you can't actually stop them, much as you'd like to, and now it's just socializing, just spending time soaking in your family. You think you're going to leave tomorrow, spend another night here, if that's alright with John. 

"Karkat Vantas." A voice says from behind you, and yeah, maybe you jump a little. "A pleasure to see you."

"Holy fuck Equius," You say. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Apologies." He says, in that deep voice of his. "It was not my intent. I simply desired to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks, man." You say. "Good to see you, too. Been awhile."

"Yes, well," Oh great, now he's awkward. Someone get a towel, please. "There were certain. Uncomfortable situations to avoid."

"Yeah, yeah, you're all weird with Aradia, we know." You say. "But don't be a stranger again. Nep loves having you around the family."

"Yes." He says. "And I enjoy being here."

You nod, then go back to observing everyone. Nice thing about Equius is that he doesn't mind a comfortable silence. 

You look for John again in the crowd, finding him signing with Meulin again. She's gently correcting him, and he seems totally pleased with that, with learning. Rose is with them, signing with grace, as though she wasn't exactly in John's position before. She's just as patient as Meulin is with him, though, and you know that's hard won from Rose.

It's always good to see people caring about John, good to see how he fits with them. And now he fits with your family, which is all you ever could have wanted.

You nod once more to Equius, then walk over to where John is.

"Hey, ladies, mind if I steal this asshole from you?" You ask, arm around John's shoulders.

"Not at all." Rose says, while Meulin signs the same.

"Thanks," You say, letting go of John to sign as well.

"Where are we going?" John asks.

"The garden." You say. "I want to give you something."

"But it's your birth-"

"Shut up, John." You say, not without affection.

"Make me." He says, playfully, and you laugh. He looks at you, then, with such warmth you're taken back to last night when he said that he loved you (which you're still not over, oh goodness no).

"It's nice to see you so happy." He says. "I like it. And I like them. Your family, I mean. They're all great."

"I'm glad." You say, then stop walking. You're outside, in the beautiful garden that pretty much everyone helps with. It's full of all kinds of plants, baubles, stones, and benches. It's perfect for sitting and thinking, or for the kind of gesture you want to give to John.

"Here," You say, pulling one of the two leather cords around your neck off and handing it to John. "I want you to have this."

It's got a pendant on it, a glass one with swirls of carmine and this bright-ass blue that looks just like John's eyes. 

"Handmade," You say. "They were a gift from my dad." 

You pull your own out from where it is under your shirt. Your dad is here today, despite the fact that he doesn't do great with crowds. He gave you the pendants a few hours ago, after talking to John. It showed you all the approval you need, and warmed you to know that he was already willing to accept your boyfriend even without meeting him, willing to accept your word that he was good for you.

"Your dad does glass?" John asks, fingering the pendant gently.

"Yeah," You say. "Helps him focus and keep calm, dealing with fragile stuff. I've got some of his pieces in the apartment. I'll show you my favorite when we get back. It's a crab, it's really detailed and great."

"Awesome," John says, still quiet and in a sort of awe. He carefully puts the cord over his head and lets the pendant fall against his shirt.

"Karkat?" He says, looking at you with soft, sweet eyes.

"Yeah?" You ask.

"I really do love you." He says. 

"I love you, too," You say, and it feels perfect to mean it right now.

You kiss in the garden, something you rarely do with your significant others because of how precious this place is to you. But you have a wonderful feeling that this is only the beginning of the memories you'll make with John here, something that lifts you up beyond the clouds.

When you go back inside, wearing the matching pendants, it feels like you're telling your family something important. John Egbert is yours, and you are his, and you think they know this. They seem happy about it, too, which is more than you could have ever wanted.

It's a perfect, beautiful time, and you are so, so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennamepersona.tumblr.com I implore you to talk to me about this verse or anything really I like talking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I do have ideas for what happens next, and that'll happen...eventually. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> pennamepersona.tumblr.com for other ways to contact me and also if you want to talk about this verse I am always 110% down I have so many headcanons
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
